


Guide me home

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Starfighter oneshots [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: After Deimos gets seriously  inured he is send to earth to spend the rest of his life there as a veteran.





	Guide me home

Cold and without mercy the rain fell down from the sky, hitting the young solider and running underneath his jacket. The young man shivered in disgust and sped up his pace to escape this harsh weather as soon as possible. 

He had wanted to see the earth since he was a child, he and Cain had been told stories about it by their mothers. In their stories the earth had always been warm, full of fresh air and green plants. They said it was nothing like the mars and that he and Cain should work hard so they could earn a live in this paradise.

But now that he finally reached their goal he felt nothing but emptiness. Without Cain earth was just as cruel and unfriendly as mars. No, he thought, it was even worse, because here not only the surroundings were unbearable; he also felt so much guilt that he could barely stand it.

He felt guilty because he hadn´t managed to save Phobos when they got attacked, he felt guilty because he had lost his arm and became useless as a solider and for Cain too. But he felt even worse for becoming and honoured veteran who could life in this so called paradise and get nearly everything he wanted if only he asked for it. He simply did not deserve this, it was Cain who did. It was Cain, who had protected him from those bullies, who had saved Praxis as the Tiberius was destroyed and who was a better solider than everybody else. 

But Cain would never have this comfortable kind of life he had now. Cain would die as a hero in this war side by side with the damn navigator he had fallen in love with, the thought pained him but he just knew that it was supposed to end like that.


End file.
